Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Mobile devices may include a variety of circuits used during operation. For example, an oscillator may be used to synchronize various circuits across a board or integrated circuit within a mobile device. Furthermore, different circuits within a mobile device may operate using different frequencies. Therefore, mobile devices may generate multiple reference signals for different purposes.
Voltage controlled oscillators may be used in frequency synthesizer circuits to produce a voltage with a frequency based on an input signal. An inductor-capacitor (LC) circuit may be used in a voltage controlled oscillator. Therefore, benefits may be realized by a tunable inductor circuit.